CC-1004
Klon Commander CC-1004, genannt Gree war ein hochrangiger Offizier in der Großen Armee der Republik. Er kommandierte gemeinsam mit Jedi-General Luminara Unduli das 9. Assault Corps (36.800 Mann) und leitete häufig persönlich die Einsätze der dem Assault Corps zugehörigen 41. Elite Legion. Er war während der Klonkriege an zahlreichen Kriegsschauplätzen im Einsatz und wurde gegen Ende des Krieges Yoda für die Schlacht von Kashyyyk unterstellt. Seine Einheit war spezialisiert darauf, auf fremdartigen und primitiven Planeten zu operieren und dort Kontakte mit der einheimischen Urbevölkerung herzustellen. Seine besondere Leidenschaft galt exotischen Spezies, Tieren und Pflanzen, mit denen er sich auch privat beschäftigte und worüber er seine eigenen Studien betrieb, so dass er schließlich ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet wurde. Biografie CC-1004 wurde als ein regulärer Klonkrieger auf Kamino gezüchtet und trainiert. Dort wurde er von den Kaminoanern für die Rolle des Kommandanten ausgewählt und dem entsprechenden Flash-Training für Offiziere unterzogen, in dem er Mannschaftsführung, Strategie, Taktik und die Koordinierung größerer Streitkräfte vermittelt bekam. Im Anschluss an seine Ausbildung erhielt er das Kommando über das 9. Assault Corps. Zusatzausbildung zum ARC-Commander CC-1004 gehörte zu den 100 Kommandanten, die inmitten der Klonkriege nach Kamino zurückbeordert wurden, um dort an einem besonderen Trainingsprogramm teilzunehmen: Dem "ARC-Commander"-Programm, geleitet von Alpha ARC A-17 "Alpha". Dieses hatte den Hintergrund, dass die Armeeführung erkannt hatte, dass Klone, denen man eine persönliche Meinung gestattete und die man ausdrücklich dazu ermutigte, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen, deutlich effizienter mit den Jedi zusammenarbeiteten. thumb|left|Die 41. Elite in ihren grau-weißen Rüstungen. Auf Kamino erhielten die Kommandanten eine sehr unorthodoxe Ausbildung, die in erster Linie darauf angelegt war, ihre Kreativität, Eigenständigkeit, Individualismus und Unabhängigkeit zu fördern. Alpha ermutigte alle Absolventen des Programms, sich Namen zu geben (eine Idee, die ihm von Anakin Skywalker vorgeschlagen worden war). CC-1004 entschied sich für den Namen Gree - die Bezeichnung einer fremdartigen, bislang kaum erforschten Lebensform. Grees Idee dabei war, dass jemand, der ihn auf diesen Namen ansprach, ein Gleichgesinnter sein musste, der sich ebenfalls für fremde Tiere und Pflanzen interessierte, und dass er auf diese Weise jemanden für den Gedankenaustausch finden konnte. Nach erfolgreicher Beendigung des Programms hatten die Absolventen das Recht erworben, sich "ARC Commander" nennen zu dürfen und ihre Rüstungen ihrem persönlichen Geschmack gemäß anzupassen. Gree entschied sich für eine Rüstung in grünem Dschungeltarn, dazu einem silbernen Helm mit grünen Markierungen und schwarzen Stiefeln. Auch für seine 41. Elite Legion bestellte er grün-tarnfarbene Scout-Rüstungen, die er - neben den regulären Phase II-Rüstungen mit den grauen Schulterplatten und Streifen - für Einsätze auf bewaldeten Welten bereithielt. Die Kommandanten wurden dazu ermutigt, auch ihren Offizieren Namen zu geben und ihnen Freiheiten zu gestatten. Zudem erhielten das Recht, besonders herausragende Soldaten im Feld zu befördern - eine totale Neuerung, da zuvor die Kaminoaner in der Kindheit den zukünftigen Rang jedes Klones vorbestimmt hatten. Einsatz auf Dinlo und Freizeit auf Coruscant Gree war meistens mit der 41. Elite Legion im Einsatz. Hierbei kommandierte er bevorzugt die Sarlacc Bataillone A und B. Die 41. Elite war sowohl für Infanterie-Aufgaben wie für Aufklärungs-Einsätze gerüstet und verfügte über ein vielfältiges Arsenal an Fahrzeugen und Ausrüstung, wie AT-RTs und HAVw-A6-Juggernauts. Nach einem verlustreichen Einsatz auf Dinlo konnten 1.085 Männer des Sarlacc Bataillons von Jedi-General Etain Tur-Mukan und der Improcco Kompanie, die auf dem Schlachtschiff RAS Fearless stationiert waren, in letzter Sekunde vor einer Übermacht der Separatisten gerettet und ausgeflogen werden. Im Anschluss an diese Rettungsaktion wurde die 41. Elite nach Coruscant ausgeflogen, wo man ihnen zwei Wochen Fronturlaub gewährte - um als Tarnung für eine Anti-Terror-Operation der SO Brigade unter Sergeant Kal Skirata und Null Advanced Recon Commando Null-11 "Ordo" zu dienen. Die meisten Soldaten der Einheit waren froh, als die zwei Wochen vorüber waren, denn niemand von ihnen hatte gelernt, mit freier Zeit umzugehen und viele von ihnen waren so auf unangenehme Weise zum Nachdenken über ihre unnatürliche Existenz gezwungen worden, umgeben vom "normalen" Leben der Bevölkerung von Coruscant. thumb|left|Die 41. Elite und Luminara Unduli auf Kashyyyk. Die Schlacht von Kashyyyk: Order 66 Gemeinsam mit der 41. Elite wurde Gree gegen Ende des Krieges nach Kashyyyk geschickt, um dort gemeinsam mit den einheimischen Wookiees eine Invasion der Droiden abzuwehren. Das Oberkommando über diesen Einsatz hatte Jedi-General Yoda. Die Invasion begann an einem Strandabschnitt bei Kachirho, wo die Sarlacc Bataillone A und B eine Verteidigungsposition errichtet hatte. Gree koordinierte den Einsatz gemeinsam mit Yoda und Wookiee-Oberhaupt Tarfful von einem erhöhten Beobachtungsposten auf einer Plattform. thumb|right|Gree und Yoda. Während die Schlacht in vollem Gange war, empfing Gree eine persönliche Nachricht von Kanzler Palpatine, der ihm die Order 66 erteilte. Die Order besagte, dass die Jedi Verrat an der Republik begangen hätten und sofort exekutiert werden mussten. Grees Offiziere erschossen Luminara Unduli, die sich gerade um die Verwundeten der Schlacht kümmerte und aufgrund dieser Ablenkung keinerlei Vorahnung verspürte, was ihr bevorstand. Gree selbst gab seinem Offizier, der sich bei ihm auf der Plattform befand, ein Zeichen und gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zu Yoda, um ihn zu erschießen. Der erfahrene Jedi hatte jedoch bereits dank der Macht die überall in der Galaxis stattfindende Jedi-Säuberung gespürt und kam den beiden Klonen zuvor - er enthauptete Gree und dessen Offizier mit einem einzigen Schlag seines Lichtschwerts und konnte auf diese Weise der Order 66 als einer der wenigen entkommen. Quellen *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Star Wars Episode III - Die Rache der Sith'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Order 66 - Destroy all Jedi! *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Weblinks * Commander Gree in der offiziellen Star Wars Datenbank Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten en:CC-1004